


Champagne and Strawberries

by Loverustal



Series: Happy Together [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverustal/pseuds/Loverustal
Summary: It's Jack and Sam's wedding night. Sam had planned the wedding and reception. Jack was in charge of wedding night festivities and honeymoon. He has surprises in store for his new bride.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Happy Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078433
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_sassy_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/gifts).



> Captain_sassy_socks this is for you. I hope you like it! Fingers crossed. 🤞

They rode the elevator to the top floor. The whole time Jack had that crooked smile on his face. Bouncing on his feet like an excited little boy, waiting to show off his surprise. After getting engaged, Sam took the duties of planning the wedding and reception. If Jack had had his way they would have been married in Vegas by an Elvis impersonator. Singing Burning Love, while Jack kissed his bride. Knowing this was the only wedding she was going to have, Sam wanted to plan it. Jack didn’t care as long as he got the girl in the end. So they split the duties. As Sam planned the wedding day, Jack got the wedding night and the honeymoon. He took the responsibilities more seriously than most anything he had planned in his life. Being secretive about the whole affair. He even packed for them. Sam had no idea where the honeymoon was to be spent. The wedding had been held outside in late April. They had a surprise snow fall, but the snow had only added to the beauty of the special day. 

The elevator chimed as it reached the top floor. The doors opened to the penthouse suite. Sam's breath caught in her chest at the beauty of the suite. Pink, red and. Peach rose petals lead from the elevator to what she assumed was the bedroom. The lights were dimmed and soft music filled the air. Jack picked up Sam and carried her over the threshold. Heat flared up in Sam. She had been at a steady low burn all day. The flames flaring up each time Jack touched or kissed her. She had thought the other times they had been together, had amazing, but she had never experienced the type of heat and anticipation like today. It had to be due the fact that she was finally Mrs. Jonathan Jack O’Neill, that she belonged to this extraordinary man and he was all hers. 

Jack slid her to her feet, letting her feel his body press against hers. As soon as her feet hit the floor his hands were on her face, caressing as fingers reached into her long blond hair. Sam felt as if she were running a fever. Jack looked into those blue eyes that he had loved from the first moment he had seen them. “You stole my breath today, when I saw you on George’s arm. I thought an angel was walking down to me.” A blush started at Sam’s cheeks and traveled down to her chest. Jack’s lips gently touched hers. The kiss started slow and built in intensity. He nipped her lower lip, then ran his tongue over it to sooth the nip. His tongue then swiped her lips asking for entrance. As the kiss took on a life of it’s own, it became heated. The kiss got wetter, sloppy, as groans and moans were heard in the room. 

Jack’s hand took Sam’s fingers and lead her to the bedroom. The king sized bed was in the center of the room. A snowy white comforter lay on the bed topped with an abundance of pillows and rose petals. Candles burnt all around the room. Beside the bed on the nightstand was a bucket with chilled champagne and dish with the largest ripest strawberries Sam had ever seen. Jack kissed up her neck ending at her ear. “As much as I love seeing you in this beautiful dress, I’m going to take it off now” he whispered. He slipped the dress from her shoulders causing it to pool at Sam’s feet. He hung the dress up. He knew Sam would kill him if anything happened to it. She had agonized over the perfect dress for weeks, before happening across an old box in her dad’s stuff. It was her mom’s wedding dress. It had fit perfect. All it had needed was a good clean. Leaving her in an ivory garter belt and matching thong. Seeing Sam took Jack’s breath. She bent down to remove the ivory lace up boots she wore. Jack’s tongue darted out of his mouth. “Could ya leave'm on?” A small smile on her as she straightened. She removed his black jacket and the silver tie. She kissed him as unbuttoned each button of his white dress shirt. Pushing it off his shoulders she let it fall to the floor. 

He poured Sam a glass of champagne. “Here Mrs. O’Neill.” The smile grew into one of those megawatt smiles, that went straight to Jack’s soul. He watched as she took a sip. He raised a strawberry to her lips, and offered a bite. The fruit coloring her lips red. Taking the ripe fruit, he traced the line of her neck., leaving a red trail down her pale skin. Holding the fruit in his teeth, he offered it to her. The berry made their kiss wet and juicy. Juice ran down Sam’s chin. Jack lapped up the stray liquid. Then he kissed down the path he had made on her throat. Ending at a sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. Inciting a violent shiver that ran through Sam. Jack backed them up until Sam’s legs hit the bed and they fell on the bed with a bounce. Scooting her to the middle of the bed. He went back for the plate of strawberries. Letting Sam nibble a strawberry as he set to work painting her breast and nipples with the large piece of the fruit. He pressed the overripe fruit into her skin. The chilled berries causing goosebumps to raise on the strawberry flavored skin. Once he was satisfied that Sam’s torso was painted to his liking. He reached for the glass of champagne. He poured it over his artwork. She squealed in surprise. “Jack what are you doing?” “Tasting my bride” he replied. As if it was the most normal thing in the world. His tongue lapped up the strawberry and champagne mixture. “Delicious” she heard him say to himself. His tongue and fingers elicited giggles and shrieks from Sam. Jack grabbed another strawberry and got to work rubbing the cold fruit to her nipples. The nipples tighten up even more. He popped the strawberry in his mouth and devoured tasty treats. Jack sucked and nipped one nipple while twisting and rolling the other. Causing the most divine noises to erupt out of his wife. As he switched back and forth between two breast, Sam felt a tightness coil in her stomach. Her clit began to ache and throb for attention. She tried to push Jack's hand further down, but he had a plan and he was sticking to it!

Suddenly Sam was seeing stars as he nipped the overly sensitive nipple. She had never had an orgasm just from stimulating her breast before. As she floated back to earth, Jack had moved to her naval. Dipping out the remnants of the strawberries and champagne. She had just gotten her breath back, when Jack started on the inside of her thighs. He nipped and kissed moving closer to where she wanted him but didn't want him only to move back again. Causing the most pitiful whine he had ever heard utter from her mouth. She could feel his smile against her thigh. “What’s the matter Samantha?” he teased. “You know what’s the matter Jack!” she whined. He took pity on her and moved to the apex of her thighs. Taking his nose he brushed against her sex. He breathed in deeply, smelling her arousal. The thong was wet from Jack’s teasing. He continued to rub his nose against her. Causing her to put the heels of her boots in his back. He couldn’t blame her for that, he had wanted her in the boots. He loved Samantha Carter in boots, any kind of boots. What made it hotter was that she wasn’t really Samantha Carter anymore, she was an O’Neill. Another Colonel O’Neill how would the Air Force ever survive? He thought with a chuckle. A booted heel reminded him he had work to do. He nipped at the thong. Causing more moans and “please Jacks". While a hand pushed him back. Samantha was sending him mixed signals again. They had talked about this and she had promised to let him have his heart's desire on this special night.He tried to pull the thong off with his teeth. Hands again blocked his access. Grabbing the thong with his hands, he removed the final barrier. As he tried to open her up to him, his mouth watering in anticipation. This was to be the first time Jack would get to taste her. Sam being shy and tentative had not let him go down on her. It didn’t help Jack’s case that she had had bad experiences with every lover she had. He had been shocked by her lack of sexual confidence. Past lovers had convinced Sam, she was the one that was sexually incompetent. This sexy smart confidence woman was hesitant in the bedroom. Somehow she believed she tasted bad. Jack had found that Sam was quite gifted and comfortable at giving oral sex but refused to surrender herself to it. He craved her taste. The mere thought causing his mouth to water. Having only tasted licks of leftover juices from his fingertips. Even that activity Sam tried to dissuade him from. He would suck every last trace of her from his fingers every chance he got. Sometimes sneaking a finger in his mouth while he had her other wise occupied. She had promised to let Jack do this for her. It was to be his gift from her. It was only thing he wanted, but as his hands travelled back up her legs panic set in. She was afraid she would lose him. That he wouldn't want her. Jonas had buried this idea in her mind, Pete only reinforced it. Jack could hear her cries, feel her body shake as her hands grabbed a hold of the comforter. So he stopped. Crawling up the bed, he took her in his arms rocking and trying to calm her. Whispering to her "It's okay, it's okay" over and over again. Thinking if Jonas Hanson wasn't dead he'd kill him.


	2. Tears and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam have a talk about feelings and fears.

Sam falls into an exhausted sleep. Jack unlaces her boots, takes off the hose and garter belt. He goes to one of their suitcases and pulls out an old threadbare Air Force tee. It’s his favorite, but he likes it even better on Sam. He dresses her in it. He knows the stress of the day and night have gotten to her when she doesn’t even stir as he pulls the old tee over her. He takes off his slacks and socks and cuddles up next to her, pulling up the covers over both of them. Jack runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead. His heart is heavy for this beautiful wonderful woman he loves. Thinking of how she’s been treated in other relationships makes his blood start to boil again. He just doesn’t understand how a man can take his own insecurities and warp them. To make the woman, they supposedly love into believing the fault lies within her. Eventually his eyes close and sleep finds him. 

Hours later Jack seems to be having the most wonderful dream. As he comes closer to the surface, he realizes it’s not a dream. Samantha had awoken at some point, and has her mouth around him. Even though she has never failed to excite him in this manner. The feeling of moisture on his thighs makes him realize that Sam is crying while she performs this act on him. This makes him take swift action. Grabbing her shoulders, he lightly shakes her trying to get her to stop. This only makes her be more determined to continue. Sam increases suction, causing Jack’s eyes roll back in his head as he takes the ecstasy, she’s offering. He’s riding a climax before he knows it. After she has completed her task, she slides up the bed. Still crying saying “I’m so sorry. I ruined our wedding night.” Over and over again. 

“Sam sweetheart, you need to calm down so we can talk about this. You haven’t ruined anything. It might have not gone exactly like I planned, but it’s not your fault.”

“How can you say that? You only wanted one thing and I freaked out and couldn’t let you do it. I’m so scared that you won’t like it. That you won’t want me. That I’m just this grand idea in your head. Eight years of fantasies is a hard thing to live up to. I’m so scared that once you really see the real me you won’t want me. I just want to be perfect for you. I’m so scared that once you get past soldier Sam and see the real me, you’ll realize I’m not special. It scares me to death, to think of having you and then losing you. I love you so much that it hurts. If you ever decided that you wanted to be free, I would let you go because I would do anything to make you happy. I just don’t think I could survive it.”

Jack takes her in his arms. “Oh sweetheart, you never have to worry about that. I love you with all my heart and soul. You are amazing. You out shine all of my fantasies and believe me I’ve had a lot.” He grins that silly little lopsided grin. “ I just wanted to do that to you, because I love you, and I hope to make you feel amazing. I think an out of control, sex crazed Carter is probably the most sexiest thing I could ever witness. “ 

“I just don’t want to disappoint you. “ 

“Samantha you could never disappoint me. The only way you ever could is if you don’t talk to me and tell me what’s bothering you. Now I know we both don’t have the best track record, when it comes to talking things out, but I’ll always be there for you. If you don’t want me to go down on you, that’s fine, but I think you do a great disservice to yourself and us, it you’re not willing to try. Besides you might just like it.” Jack grins that sexy ass grin of his, that makes Carter powerless and like putty in his hands. 

“ Okay, we’ll try it on our honeymoon, wherever that is.” She smiles a megawatt smile at him. Sam is wrapped in Jack’s arms. Their first crisis as a married couple, behind them. They fall into a calm and happy sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and they start their life together. They know whatever challenges they will face, they’ll face them together.


	3. New Day

Sunlight woke Sam. As her senses were becoming fully awake, she had a warm and snuggly feeling, waking in the arms of her husband. Her husband Jack, she thought my handsome, sexy husband Jack. She looked up at him, still sound asleep. A brilliant smile graced her face. Being wrapped up in his loving embrace, caused feelings to flood Sam. She suddenly wanted to share everything with him. Jack had never done anything to make her doubt him, so she wanted to give all of herself to him. Gentle fingertips caressed his cheek and traced the line of his lips. Brown eyes flitted open finding blue ones. A smirk appeared on his face. Grabbing her fingers he kissed and sucked on them. Then he said “Whatcha thinking Mrs. O’Neill?” she grinned. “ I want to give myself fully to you.” Then Sam stretched brushing her breast against his chest hair. It reminded Jack of a cat. He chuckled “ Oh Mrs. O’Neill you’ll be the death of me.”

Jack kissed her lips. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He ran to the bathroom. Relieved himself and took a quick shower. Then went to the kitchenette to grab supplies. While he was in the other room, Sam got up showered and opened a small bag Vala had given her. It was a pair barely there red lace panties and a matching short silk robe. When she came back to the bedroom, Jack was laying on his side facing the bathroom door. The smirk that was on his face as he saw her slid off his face. Here walked a goddess toward him clothed in red. She could tell he liked what he saw, as he began to harden as she approached the bed. “God, Sam are you really trying to kill me?” She smiled her face matching the color of her robe. “At least you’ll die happy, I hope.” 

“Get over here Woman! I want to ravish my wife.” She giggled as she crawled on the bed towards him. “No giggling Wife!” He said as he flipped her on her back and straddled her. Leaning down he kissed her. The kiss grew heated as his tongue stroked her lips. Their tongues dueled as Jack’s hips involuntarily buckled against the combination of silk and lace, making both of them groan. He continued to buck against her. He just couldn’t help himself. He was drowning in Samantha O’Neill and he was happy to go under. The need for air finally separated them. Drawing deep breaths into their oxygen starved lungs. Jack pressed his forehead against hers. He bucked against one more time. Then he purposely pulled his hips back from her honeypot. Kissing her nose and leaving a trail them as he journeyed to her ear. “ God, I love you so very much.” Blue eyes looked straight into his soul. With a shy smile, she said “I love you, too.” 

She tried to buck against him. “No Samantha, if you this to last any length of time, and I want it to last. I want you to scream my name as you cum. I want to turn your legs to jelly and drink your juices. “ She made a little nod of her head as a blush turned her ears red and run until it disappeared into her robe. Jack scooted back a little. “Now to unwrap my present. “ He actually looked a little like a kid at Christmas. “Let’s see what we have here.” He slowly pulled the tie loose and pulled the belt loose. A smirk on his face “Might use this later.” His eyes twinkled as he said it. He opened the robe to see the sexiest, tiniest pair of panties he had ever seen. He was living every man’s dream, unwrapping Samantha Carter. Reaching over he took a blindfold from a small table near the end of the bed. It was a short table from the balcony Jack had set there. The bed was taller so Sam had no idea it was even there. She was so caught up in what about happen, she didn’t notice the item in Jack’s hand. “I was thinking last night. I think this will help you get over your fear, if you’re willing to try it.” He showed her the blindfold. He clicked a button on a remote he seemed to have as if by magic. Soft music flowed through the air. With a loving and serious face Jack said “I don’t want you to think, I only want you to feel. Do you think you can do that for me?” Sam gave him a small tentative smile and a slight nod of her head. Jack reached up and placed the blindfold over her eyes. “That okay?” With a nod of her head, he got back down to business. “Now back to my present,” he said and Sam could tell he had a huge smile on his face.


	4. Angel wrapped in sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought she looked like an angel wrapped in sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little harder than I thought it would be. Special thanks to bymak. I think it's better due to our discussion. 
> 
> I hope you like it Captain. 😉

As Sam’s head hit the pillow, she opened her eyes to a world of black. If she hadn’t awoke to the sun pouring through the window she would have swore it was the middle of the night. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds around her. She could hear music playing softly in the background. The sounds of the sheets ruffling caught her attention. Sam felt the bed dip as she heard the faint sound of the bed streaking. Warmth, she felt as if she was surrounded by Jack. Lips brushed her neck. Moving to her ear Jack whispered “Do you even know how beautiful you are? I don’t think you do.” 

Jack looked at his wife laying on their bed. Thinking of Sam as his wife did funny things to him. Her hair was spread out across her pillow. Her skin looked even more pale against the red silk robe. He thought she looked like an angel wrapped in sin. He still didn’t understand how he had gotten so lucky. What did this extraordinary woman see in him? He craved her. She was like a drug to him. He would never let her go. Jack sat saddled on her thighs, leaning over her. His lips trailed down her neck. Kisses, nips and licks bought noises to his ears. Taking his hands and running them up her arms, he pulled her arms over her head. Locking down both arms with one hand at her wrists, he come back to her ear and whispered “Samantha you’re wiggling too much.” A giggle erupted out of her. She could feel his grin against her skin. As he licked and nipped the space where her neck connected to her shoulder. This was one of the most sensitive spots on her body, and Jack sucked harder leaving a mark on her pale skin. Sam squealed and laughed from tickling. He moved up her body laying on top of her. Releasing her hands, Jack pulled the blindfold off her. “I missed your eyes.” He gave her a true Jack O’Neill smile and said, “I love hearing you laugh. I hope to be able to hear that sound for the rest of my life.” 

“Oh, Jack.” Sam put her hands on each side of his face and brought his mouth to hers. Their tongues dueled, frantic hands moved over Jack’s body. As if Sam was trying memorize every inch of him. Then her arms came back to his shoulders and gently pressed down on them. With a cheeky smile she said, “Show me whatcha got Husband. “ With a cocky smile Jack slid down her body. He spread her legs and looked at her. He grinned thinking he would be the last man to look upon this sight. That she was his and only his, just like he belonged to her. Of course he had belonged to this woman from the moment he had first laid eyes on her. He pressed his face into the apex of her legs and breathed deeply. This scent was Samantha Carter O’Neill. It was the heavenly to him. Jack looked up and saw timid blue eyes looking back. Her face was the shade of her robe. He smiled at her and said “I’ve got you, Darling.” 

Jack kept his eyes on her, as the gently sucked her clit. He savored the taste, he hadn’t been allowed enjoy until this moment. Putting her legs over his shoulders and spread her lips. Stroking her with his tongue. The most delightful feelings were flowing through Sam. Noises were rising within the room. Sam couldn’t tell which were coming from her and which were from Jack. Soon fingers were probing and stretching her. A knot formed in her stomach with such heat and intensity, that the well behaved and controlled woman disappeared. In her wake was a creature that was desperate for her release. She locked her legs around Jack’s head and grabbed at his hair trying to pull him closer. She began to shake and quiver as he increased the pressure on her clit and his strokes. Juices were flowing out of her, soaking Jack’s face and the bed. Muscles clamped down on his fingers, so hard that he was worried they might be broken. Juices gushed out around his fingers and the sweetest little squeak Jack had ever heard reached his ears. Stars were flashing in front of Sam’s eyes.  
It was minutes before she fully became aware of being back on Earth and not flying through orbit. When Sam’s eyes finally came back into focus, Jack was laying beside her propped up on this elbow. A shit eating grin was on his face. He raised an eyebrow and said “Well?” She grinned and said “Get over here and make love to me!” 

“Yes Ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I hope it gave you a little brake from the self isolation. Keep safe fellow shipmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that took an unexpected turn. I did not set out for it to end like that.


End file.
